Session 8.3 Malfeas 3:16
(2922) Lian: hello (2924) Ceylin: There we go. (2924) Ceylin: So I'm assuming Niet dropped her off somewhere? (2922) Lian: you have a month or so to wander, hell you could get on your bug and ride.. (2924) Ceylin: I was thinking she could head north to the Hundred Kingdoms. (2924) Ceylin: If that's not like a 2 week ride via bug. (2922) Lian: its 1500 or so miles from you (2922) Lian: There's plenty of blank map nearby though for small villages and kingdoms (2924) Ceylin: Okay. She'll probably just use that, then. (2922) Lian: Or stuff iN Varsi's sphere of influence (2924) Ceylin: Did they leave anybody behind at Denandsor? (2924) Ceylin: Just trying to figure out if she can tell them 'head back and look for the big camp' or 'yeah, go that way and we'll meet up.' (2922) Lian: assde from those two weeks they decided to go visit Ma Ha Suchi yeah there's people building a camp (2924) Ceylin: Alright. In that case, she's basically going to hop on the bug and fly until she runs into a city with more than a couple hundred people. Probably Melekin. (2922) Lian: Melekin? (2924) Ceylin: The nearest country... which has a lot of people who scavenge from Denandsor to prove they're tough. (2922) Lian: any particular city type you;re looking for? (2922) Lian: or town really (2924) Ceylin: She might look for ones that seem like they'd have a bigger military than usual, since she'd like to start the core of an army, but right now she basically just wants warm bodies. (2922) Lian: as long as she does in a musical fashion she can teach people! (2924) Ceylin: Training montage! (2924) Ceylin: Musical recordings haven't been invented yet, so she'll have to hum the theme to Rocky really loudly. (2922) Lian: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSS5dEeMX64 (2922) Lian: they have been invented, demand Niet make a boombox (2922) Lian: anyway she comes upone of the many thousand or so person towns, the average she's seen, a mix of farming and afew other basic industry stuff. it seems to feed a small fortress (2922) Lian: whether tis a mini city state or a client isn't apparently from the flight (2924) Ceylin: She circles overhead in a wide arc over whatever looks closest to the town square a few times to make sure she draws a bit of a crowd before setting down. (2922) Lian: There's a square and a keep that it looks like they could go into if things get problematic (2924) Ceylin: Just the square for now. (2922) Lian: a giant woman on a giant, bug, it gets plenty of attention alright (2924) Ceylin: Well then, she lands as close to the edge of the crowd as she can without squashing anybody. (2922) Lian: not so much the gathering so much as watching her with fear.. who knows what sort fo things she is. (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin walks over to the smallest building nearby that she can see somebody in and raps on the wall just softly enough to not break it. "Hey, you! C'mere." (2922) Lian: One of your stereotypical peasant types comes walking out though she can notice afew who were staring run off (2924) Ceylin: "So." Ceylin places a massive hand on the peasant's shoulder. "Tell me about the city." (2922) Lian: "what.. what do you want noble.. um.." (2924) Ceylin: "Well, can't decide that until I know what you have, can I?" (2922) Lian: "We are just farmers..." (2922) Lian: "Who are quite unimaginative and have weak passons not worth eating!" (2922) Lian: *being exalted pesants they know to cover all the bases* (2924) Ceylin: "Huh? Nah, I'm not one of the Fair Folk. Way better." She sort of lifts the peasant and turns him toward the keep. "Anyone important live in there?" (2922) Lian: "Just.. just our lord" (2924) Ceylin: "Does he treat you well?" (2922) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,3 = (3) (2922) Lian: the pesant tries to gage what answer she wants to hear and fails msierably, "I don't really... know.. how to answer.." (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin gives him a rib-splintering hearty pat on the back. "C'mon, it's a simple question and you can trust me. Is he an asshole or isn't he?" (2924) Ceylin: 7d10 => 3,2,9,3,3,4,4 = (28) Cha + Presence. (2924) Ceylin: (( ... I fucked *that* up. )) (2922) Lian: (use the tool) (2924) Ceylin: (( No, I mean the roll sucked. )) (2922) Lian: (I am saying use the tool0 (2924) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,6,3,2,2,1 = (1) (2922) Lian: "He's alright.. I mean he can protect us.." (2924) Ceylin: "All the time? How many soldiers does he have?" (2922) Lian: "300... but that's not quite..." (2924) Ceylin: "Not quite what?" (2922) Lian: "He has more than.. troops" (2924) Ceylin: "Well, go on, what's he got?" (2922) Lian: "he is blessed by the dragons and has an armor that can defeat armies itself.." (2924) Ceylin: "Is that so?" Ceylin lifts the man by his shoulder and starts off for the keep. "What's your name, bud?" (2922) Lian: "Malichai" (2922) Lian: (how armored are you?) (2924) Ceylin: (( Just her normal armor. )) (2922) Lian: (...whcih normal?) (2924) Ceylin: (( She only has the one. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( Tainted orichalcum reinforced breastplate. )) (2922) Lian: (ok) (2922) Lian: so she walks up carrying him? (2924) Ceylin: Yep. (2922) Lian: its fairly close so it looks like the people could get there in times of conflict, there's guards on the top and a pair of strong doors in the center. (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin waves her token peasant up at the guards. "Hey, open up, I wanna have a chat with your leader." (2922) Lian: *AIM* (2924) Ceylin: (( What kind of doors are we talking? Wood? )) (2922) Lian: (metal clad) (2922) Lian: (so wood with metal bars) (2924) Ceylin: (( Spending 5m on her gauntlets to smash them into pieces as a feat of strength, then. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( Peripheral. )) (2922) Lian: (That puts you at what for feats of strength?) (2924) Ceylin: (( 17. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( Iron-shod door is 15. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( So is stone wall, so if the door's too strong... )) (2924) Ceylin: (( So she's strong enough, right? )) (2922) Lian: On the otherside she sees soemthing that looks like it woudl have quite abit of trouble fitting through teh doors, mass of shiny silver much taller and much wider than she'd previously seen in warstriders (2924) Ceylin: (( Just want to make sure it's not reinforced with DB voodoo. )) (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin makes sure to look up at the guards as her caste mark flares and she punches a hole through their door. "Might've noticed I didn't say please." (2924) Ceylin: (( Is it moving? )) (2922) Lian: (it looks active, and its 20 feet tall and twice as wide as any style you've seen before) (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin sets Malichai on the ground with just enough gentleness to make sure he doesn't break any limbs or something, looking up to the warstrider. "Am I to understand you're the lord of this place?" (2922) Lian: "Yes" (2924) Ceylin: "Heard of Denandsor?" (2922) Lian: "yes" (2924) Ceylin: "Well then, I've got a proposition for you..." She idly smacks the corner of the wall again, making some stone chips flake off. "My friends and I..." She makes sure her caste mark is quite bright now, "Are going to conquer it. You can bring your subjects and live like a Shogunate king as my vassal, if you ask nicely." (2924) Ceylin: (( Social attack it? )) (2922) Lian: ((...wow I am getting super villain spam) (2924) Ceylin: (( What? )) (2922) Lian: (("Rent a private island") (2922) Lian: (go for it +2) (2924) Ceylin: (( Spending 7 on 1st Ex. )) (2924) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (8) (2922) Lian: "No, begon, monster.." (2924) Ceylin: "Maybe I didn't phrase that right. You can bring your subjects and live as a king working as my vassal, or they can bury what's left of you in a bucket, I take that armor of yours, and your subjects go with me anyway." (2924) Ceylin: (( Another intimidation roll. )) (2922) Lian: (+2) (2924) Ceylin: (( Should've been 18 last time, not 16. Forgot the stunt. Oh well. )) (2924) Ceylin: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,3,3,1 = (6) (2922) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,6,6,4,4,3,1 = (4)join battle (2922) Lian: "Do not engage, i will handle this" (2924) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,5 = (4) (2922) Lian: 29d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (13)SWING Goremaul! (2922) Lian: (remember you can use your excellency for many different things it still counts as a single charm) (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin just grins and stands her ground, hands on her hips and letting the hammer slam into her chest futilely. (( 4m for Ablation, perfect parry. )) (2922) Lian: (Ok 2 so you cancel the cost, go) (2922) Lian: (I am pointing out for future things sicne you don't have combos you can still do things like Buff your attack and PV) (2924) Ceylin: (( Yeah, that was actually my plan this time. Should've put up my anti-bashing charm before the fight, though. )) (2922) Lian: (You've had time you could do it) (2924) Ceylin: "Huh. Should've given up when you had the chance. Now I'm going to drag your corpse into the town square for them to all see what happens to an idiot." Ceylin lowers herself a little and charges the warstrider, aiming a single gauntleted fist toward its waist as her anima flares. (( Spending 9m on First Excellency. )) (2922) Lian: (+2) (2924) Ceylin: (( She also has +2 to DVs now if his Valor isn't > 4. )) (2922) Lian: (I know) (2924) Ceylin: 27d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2 = (8) (2924) Ceylin: (( Crap roll. )) (2922) Lian: (mecha using warlords tend to you know not have that problem) (2922) Lian: (Ping) (2924) Ceylin: (( That thing has 28 armor? )) (2922) Lian: (30) (2924) Ceylin: (( Christ. )) (2922) Lian: (before Jade Mountain cheese) (2924) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,2 = (3) (2924) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8 = (2) Acid gauntlets. (2922) Lian: The earth crumbles and shwatters around the warstrider as you strike it. (2922) Lian: 27d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (8)SWING Goremaul! (2922) Lian: ack too many rerolling (2922) Lian: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (14)SWING Goremaul! (2922) Lian: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (9)SWING Goremaul! (2924) Ceylin: (( Did that get the acid too? )) (2922) Lian: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (7)SWING Goremaul! (2924) Ceylin: (( Okay, 10m for the first one... )) (2924) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,6,5,5,4,4 = (5) Acid gauntlets. (2922) Lian: what? (2922) Lian: (kel?) (2924) Ceylin: (( Gives Ceylin PDV of 21 versus it. )) (2922) Lian: (Ah was wondering what the acid gaunlets thing was) (2924) Ceylin: (( 3m for the second. )) (2922) Lian: she's used up ten motes.. well 22 so far... though she definately comes off parrying it... (2924) Ceylin: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5,5 = (0) (2924) Ceylin: (( It hits with a threshold of 2. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( 2m for second. )) (2924) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5 = (0) (2924) Ceylin: (( I suck at dicerolling. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( Hits with thresholds of 2 and 1. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( Bashing soak of 16. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( What what? )) (2924) Ceylin: (( Spending on the first excellency to raise her DV. That's what all the rolls are. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( The second and third attacks hit. One hit with 2 successes, the other hit with 1. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( Oh, yeah, I forgot to take the tag off. )) (2924) Ceylin: (( What, it succeeds? )) (2922) Lian: (you parried, I am presuming you buffed it for a tick for the excellency, a complete action would be until your next refress, if you were fighting a bunch this would be a problemb ut one on one you can hold up. so 21, 20, 19) (2924) Ceylin: (( Oh, cool. I thought you had to pay per parry. )) (2922) Lian: (I am thinking per tick since flurries are decently powerful enough that doesn't mean you aren't hemoraging essence. to stay standing just that you haven't been smooshe) (2922) Lian: (You are currently ten essence down from your max if things continue( (2922) Lian: so your action (3215) Lian: ok back (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin bats the attacks away with contemptuous ease. "Did I or did I not say the bit about smashing you into a paste? If you're going to surrender, now's the time to do it." She drops down below one of the swings and returns it, slamming a fist into the warstrider's knee... from the direction it doesn't bend in." (2924) Ceylin: (( No charm use. )) (2924) Ceylin: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,2,1,1,1 = (11) (3215) Lian: Ping (2924) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,5,2 = (2) (2924) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,2 = (1) unsoakable acid (3215) Lian: more of the earth shatters in all directions around the mighty warstriders as it attempts to throw you outside.. (3215) Lian: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (10) (2924) Ceylin: "Look, you're not even going to dent me." Ceylin braces herself against the ground, more sparks flying off of her as her body turns impossibly hard in the face of the attack. (2924) Ceylin: (( Perfect again. )) (3215) Lian: 3.. so a slight increase in essence.. but still this doesn't seem to be going anywhere (2924) Ceylin: (( Any buildings around or anything like that? )) (3215) Lian: (you're in the doorway of a keep, there's walls to both sides there's stuff on the far side of him (3215) Lian: (He's also smaller than a hippo) (2924) Ceylin: Ceylin steps forward for some moving of her own. She paces herself, throwing punches at the warstrider one after the other as she tries to drive him back toward the buildings in the rear of the keep. (2924) Ceylin: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,3,3,3,3,1 = (5) unsoakable acid (2924) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,7,6,5,5,3,1,1,1 = (6) unsoakable acid (3215) Lian: (+2) (2924) Ceylin: (( In that case... )) (2924) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,5,5,5,4,3,3,2 = (9) unsoakable acid (2924) Ceylin: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,10,9,8,7,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (9) unsoakable acid (3215) Lian: (going for knockback vs damage?) (2924) Ceylin: (( A bit. She's mostly just trying to herd him back into the building, not outright knock him back. )) (3215) Lian: (You understand you can just throw it right?) (2924) Ceylin: (( How do you throw? )) (3215) Lian: its a feat of strength (3215) Lian: You'd have to graple and throw (3314) Kel: (( There we go )) (3313) Lian: anyway Server Administrator-> It is pitch black. You are likely to be eaten by a Grue. (2924) Kel (enter): 21:42 (3314) Kel (enter): 21:42 (3314) Kel: (( I'll stick with the attack for now. )) (3314) Ceylin: (( Oh, and green. )) (3313) Lian: whwere were we? (3314) Ceylin: (( Ceylin did a 2-attack flurry on him. )) (3313) Lian: (ping and ping) (3314) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,4,3,2 = (1) (3314) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,3,2 = (1) (3314) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,4 = (1) (3314) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9 = (2) (3313) Lian: the earth continues to shatter around the strider, buildings bend and break as their foundations shutter (3313) Lian: but you do force it back (3313) Lian: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (10)CLINCH (3313) Lian: It reaches fowards to try and pick up Ceylin (3314) Ceylin: Another perfect parry. Ceylin holds her ground, her body totally immovable against the warstrider's best attempts to budge her. (3313) Lian: (2 to cancel) (3314) Ceylin: She counters with a grapple of her own, rushing the giant armor to try picking it up by the leg. (4 to first excellency for it. )) (3313) Lian: (you can't spend less than 5) (3314) Ceylin: (( What? )) (3313) Lian: (that's part of your excellencie's condition?) (3314) Ceylin: (( Where does it say that? )) (3313) Lian: (I thought it said it somewhere.. nevermind I'll look it up later) (3313) Lian: (just go iwth the 4 now) (3314) Ceylin: (( You can't use the excellency discount charm with the ones that make them reflexive, but that's the only restraint I see. )) (3313) Lian: (go) (3313) Lian: (2 die stunt) (3314) Ceylin: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (6) (3313) Lian: you succeed (3314) Ceylin: (( Gah, dammit, that was supposed to be a flurry with the throw. )) (3313) Lian: (then throw) (3314) Ceylin: (( Oh well. I'll just spam against his attempts to break it. )) (3314) Ceylin: (( I'd have to reroll the grapple. )) (3314) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,2,2,1,1 = (8) (3314) Ceylin: (( ... it gets better than the other one, so I assume it hits. )) (3314) Ceylin: Once she's got a good hold on the leg, Ceylin spins the warstrider around a few times to get it up to speed, then throws it toward the buildings at the rear of the keep, hoping to smash it through a wall or otherwise get it on a floor. (3313) Lian: (Ok 2 dice... so 3 motes to throw it) (3314) Ceylin: (( The normal 11 yards? )) (3313) Lian: It goes 28 yards thanks to magic gloves of super strength.. sending it easily through the wall.. and the otherside of the keep (3314) Ceylin: Not quite as Ceylin had planned, but oh well. At least being thrown through a wall might teach the guy some manners. She advances on the new hole confidently. (2924) Kel (exit): 22:10 (3313) Lian: it takes its time getting up, seems the design while built to last wasn't quite dexterious (3314) Ceylin: (( What's the floor like in the building she threw it through? )) (3314) Ceylin: (( Also, is it taking its full turn standing up, or more than one turn, or what? )) (3313) Lian: (its taking its actions getting up, the floor is broken.. but really its outside the keep) (3314) Ceylin: "You're just damn stupid, aren't you? Anybody with an ounce of sense in their head would stay down after that." Ceylin strides to the other side of the warstrider and tries to grab its leg again. (3314) Ceylin: (( Flurrying again. )) (3313) Lian: (ok) (3314) Ceylin: (( 4m, same as last time. )) (3313) Lian: (2) (3314) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2 = (6) (3313) Lian: success, You need 5 dice..(so 2 1/2 thanks to your gauntlets to toss) (3314) Ceylin: Ceylin tries for an overhead toss this time, swinging the warstrider up over her head like a hammer toward the nicely cracked floor. (3313) Lian: (2 so one mote) (3314) Ceylin: (( Alright. )) (3313) Lian: so where are you throwing it? (3314) Ceylin: (( She's trying to get it on the smashed floor of the building she threw it through. Either so it can't transfer the damage to the ground safely or it will fall through into the basement and be trapped. )) (3313) Lian: you suceed (3314) Ceylin: (( His turn, or does he spend his time standing up again? )) (3313) Lian: yes (3314) Ceylin: Ceylin advances on the still-rising warstrider. "Now, let's see how tough you are when you don't have any dirt for your tricks..." She raises both hands overhead, making them flare with green fire and then bringing them down for an overhead smash to push the warstrider down toward the already weakened floor. (( 8m on Crashing Rage Catharsis. )) (3314) Ceylin: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,1,1 = (5) (3313) Lian: (6 through, how much damage?) (3314) Ceylin: (( 44 )) (3314) Ceylin: (( Counting the 6. )) (3313) Lian: (11) (3314) Ceylin: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,7,5,5,5,5,3,3 = (5) (3314) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7 = (2) (3313) Lian: it stops moving (3314) Ceylin: Ceylin looks at the warstrider suspiciously, then tries to wrench it open. (3313) Lian: the mortals seem to be running off (3314) Ceylin: Ceylin cancels that plan, instead bringing back her fist to pound on the warstrider's chest a few more times to make sure the occupant is good and dead before walking down to the center of the square. (3314) Ceylin: *square = city (3314) Ceylin: somehow (3313) Lian: (hold on) (3313) Lian: (Sorry someone needed help with something.. eventually she opens up the strider finding a young Dragonblood who seems to be in her teens, her skin looks like polished black stone (3314) Ceylin: Ceylin picks up the Dragonblood and flings her over her shoulder, then carries her to the center of the city. (3313) Lian: it doesn't take her too long to get back (3314) Ceylin: Ceylin slides the woman to the ground rather more gently than she did with the peasant and raises her voice quite loudly. "Now listen up! Anybody who can hear me, come out now. I trust you just saw what I did to your keep, and I'd hate to do it to every building in this hole. If you run, well, that just means no walls between you and me." (3313) Lian: (+2) (3314) Ceylin: (( Spending 8 on first excellency. )) (3314) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1 = (7) (3313) Lian: people start coming out of their houses.. (3314) Ceylin: Ceylin grins broadly, but keeps her voice quite raised for the benefit of those who might still be inside for some odd reason. "See, wasn't so hard. Now, the young lady here, I imagine, is about the best fighter you've got. Look at her, now look at me. There're four more like me travelling with me. We are going to take over the lost city of Denandsor and make it into the capital of the best damn kingdom Creation's ever seen. Now, you can come with me and live in a city so big it makes this place you're living in look like somebody's closet, 'cuz I'm so nice and all." (3314) Ceylin: (( Same as last time. )) (3313) Lian: (+2) (3314) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,2,2,1 = (7) (3313) Lian: you seem to have gotten a certain amount of frightened loyalty.. (3314) Ceylin: Fortunately, that's the best kind of loyalty! "You have an hour to pack your things before we head out. Spread the word. Anybody I catch slipping away, well, just remember I can throw you farther than you've probably walked over the last year." She claps her hands to signal them to get to work, then hefts the dragon-blood and heads back to check out the warstrider. (3314) Ceylin: (( Is the dragon-blood dead or just knocked out? )) (3313) Lian: (Unconscious unles you wanted to keep beating on her) (3314) Ceylin: (( Nope, unconscious is fine. Ceylin's all 'yay, now Niet won't yell at me! I done good!' )) (3314) Ceylin: (( Is the warstrider still operable? )) (3313) Lian: (yeah you just took out the operator)\ (3313) Lian: (well actually Ceylin has no fucking idea as its not in her skill set) (3314) Ceylin: Well, she's going to put it on and try to get it moving so she doesn't have to carry it and the dragon-blood. (3313) Lian: (you can't break attunement) (3314) Ceylin: ... steal a cart from the village to put the two in, then? (3313) Lian: they seem to have stuff for that around (3314) Ceylin: Then she does so! And strips the dragon-blood of... basically anything she has but normal clothing. (3313) Lian: You find this small disk of jade and adamant (3314) Ceylin: She takes it. If the warstrider's powered by a hearthstone, she pulls that, too. (3313) Lian: There's one there (3314) Ceylin: Then she takes it! No sense in making it easier for her captive to escape. (3313) Lian: the Gore maul is Jade the armor proper is Moonsilver (3314) Ceylin: She puts 'em on the cart, but tries to at least tie them down or something. (3313) Lian: there's ropes but really Server Administrator-> rebooting to use the NEW, IMPROVED metaserver. Back shortly. Game disconnected! So server was abit cut up so we wrapped up on AIm (11:31:50 PM) Yikelrst: anyway I presume you are going to go back with them? (11:34:08 PM) ByzantineLaser: Yeah. Ceylin's going to try to make them as loyal as humanly possible while she's with them, then move on to the finer points of trying to get them to worship her and the yozi. The dragon-blood especially. (11:34:29 PM) ByzantineLaser: And then turn them over to Mirage for brainwashing if she isn't pleased with them by the time she arrives. (11:35:00 PM) ByzantineLaser: The DB, she'd be more concerned with actually wearing down her will with repeated social combat and such until she gave in. (11:36:49 PM) Yikelrst: how do you plan to keep her from escaping? (11:37:41 PM) ByzantineLaser: I was hoping to pick up that 'I don't need to sleep ever' charm with her experience, but I don't think that puts her high enough. (11:37:50 PM) ByzantineLaser: Unless she gets monster XP for this. (11:38:04 PM) Yikelrst: not that much monster (11:38:14 PM) ByzantineLaser: Yeah, that's what I figured. (11:40:04 PM) Yikelrst: so how do you plan to keep her from escaping? (11:40:25 PM) ByzantineLaser: Hmm, how long will it take that many people to walk to the city? (11:41:59 PM) Yikelrst: afew weeks (11:43:12 PM) ByzantineLaser: The area looks slightly desert-y on the map, so if she was convinced that they would go where she told them to and could survive the trip, could she basically just walk to Malfeas and back through Cecelyne, coming out further along the route? (11:44:20 PM) Yikelrst: I don't think its deserty (11:44:56 PM) ByzantineLaser: Would her land dedication charm work for it? (11:45:21 PM) ByzantineLaser: ... if not, about the only solution I can think of is 'break her legs,' because I don't think you can trust even a terrestrial just tied up. (11:45:34 PM) ByzantineLaser: She might just stop when the woman wakes up and try to get some fast brain-washing in, I guess. (11:46:33 PM) Yikelrst: its semi inhabitated, you could do the town you left, but its mostly small personal farms patches of wilderness (11:47:00 PM) Yikelrst: Your brainwashing was bouncing before (11:47:05 PM) ByzantineLaser: What? (11:47:30 PM) Yikelrst: when you tried to convince her she punched thorugh it (11:47:46 PM) ByzantineLaser: Was that her spending motes, or just her will being high enough? (11:49:35 PM) ByzantineLaser: I figure if she had to spend for it, Ceylin's going to be regaining a lot faster than she is, so she can wear her down. (11:52:41 PM) Yikelrst: its.. possible (11:53:19 PM) ByzantineLaser: Eh, she'll give it a try. If not, plan B is to look for some way to do the Cecelyne thing, plan C is to just break her legs. (11:53:49 PM) Yikelrst: you are definately not in desert land (11:54:08 PM) ByzantineLaser: So plans A or C. (11:54:37 PM) Yikelrst: alright its its 13m 2 w for her to get +8 for a scene (11:55:52 PM) ByzantineLaser: Fucking Defense-From-Anathema Method. (11:57:27 PM) ByzantineLaser: If manufacturing her own desolate land to head to Cecelyne won't work, well, legs it is. (11:57:31 PM) Yikelrst: you could burn ehr through wp and essence but not quickly (11:57:50 PM) ByzantineLaser: Yeah. Could give it a shot, but it'd take forever. (11:57:53 PM) Yikelrst: you dropped the making yourown desolation for the Malfeas version (11:59:39 PM) ByzantineLaser: The wearing her out thing would actually work, but I don't see how we'd ever play out trying to mote-tap her. (7/28/2009 12:00:07 AM) Yikelrst: wp would be more effective, but time consuming since she's only getting so much back a day (12:00:25 AM) ByzantineLaser: Yeah. And easier to attack willpower. (12:00:31 AM) ByzantineLaser: ... especially if she leaves her sleep deprived. (12:00:32 AM) Yikelrst: and you dropped your Create desert powr for "make city Malfeas happy" (12:00:53 AM) ByzantineLaser: Yeah, I just didn't know if you were still counting it as an area of desolation. (12:01:31 AM) Yikelrst: you need special powers to use any area desolation (12:02:04 AM) ByzantineLaser: I guess she'll try the willpower thing. If nothing else, I seem to recall her Stamina should let her stay up for the better part of a week without getting tired. (12:06:22 AM) Yikelrst: well that should work then.. 6 xp ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights